Boston
by AsiDiLL
Summary: This is a partial songfic for Boston by Augustana only the first two chapters Maxs parents are dead and her brothers in ICU, this is basicaly the hardest part of her life. ALL HUMAN give it a chance please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am starting again, with another fanfic, just saying the other one is still going, I just sorta got board of it, but I hope that wont happen with this on, also I will be a little slow on updating because I am on track, also I have to maintain my grades so that means also doing homework. But I think I do have some people to badger me to update. But I don't know this I dear might only work out as a three shout but I will try to make this a lot longer then that. Also if any one wants to be my beta that would be a huge help for me! Also check out my community "no wings" it has a ton of good maximum ride fanfics where the flock don't have wings, and if I think my story is good enough I might put it on there too! ****And just a warning there are swears in this chapter, I don't like using them but I just feel like its way to fake with out them.**

**And finally the disclaimer: first off I am fifteen and a girl so I am clearly not James Patterson and don't own maximum ride, and I can write songs, and play the piano, guitar, violin, and harmonica but I didn't write Boston by Augustana so there for I do not own it. But I own all of the plot line (wheal most of it because a little of it follows the song) and some characters! Anyway on with the story!**

_Boston_

_**In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...**_

the last rays of sun light where shinning in through the window as I held my brothers hand. Stroking the back with my thumb. I gazed at his broken body hocked up to the millions of machines and bandages coating sixty percent of his body. Then back to the hand I was rubbing. There was a dull, faint, unsteady beep coming from the monitor, the hart monitor.

He was all I had left for family. The only other two people in this world who give a crap about me are nudge and my boy friend Sam. Our Mom and Dad had died in a car accident. A hit and run. They were both killed instantly, but even if it was quick, they are still both gone. And as for the basted that hit them, he was never found. All we know was that he was frigging drunk. That was 6 years ago.

So now its just me and my older brother Tyler. He has had a hard life. He has had to watch out for me since I was 16, he was 18. We have both been working two jobs and just getting by. His dreams of collage left with our parents. The only thing that seemed to stay was his up beat personality.

And to top it off his job fired him because of the accident and because they didn't want to pay for his future medical bills, that is if he lives. And then two days after the accident he went in to a coma. A freaking coma. I haven't left his side. Nudge, my only friend left, and Sam, my boyfriend, are the only people who have come to visit, other than the countless doctors and nurses, and the occasional visitor for Fred, Tyler's room mate.

"Good evening Max." came the nurse's voice as she headed to Tyler's roommate's bed side, snapping me out of my thoughts, "How is he?" she asked using her heat to motion to my limp brother.

"I don't know, awful, just like every other time." my voice sounded dead. The doctor told me not to be surprised if he didn't pull through.

The nurse gave me a sympatric look and continued on with her job, and then left only to be replaced by Sam who came in and pulled a chair up next to me wrapping an arm around me. I lent in to him, still holding Tyler's hand.

After a minuet I felt It go cold.

"Beeeeeeeeeep" sounded next to me, the sound of the heart monitor flat lining. The heart monitor that is hooked up to my brother. My dear brother.

Almost instantly doctors came flying in to the room shouting out commands. Every thing slowed down I couldn't hear any thing, except the sound of the flat ling monitor, nothing seemed real. This could not be happing. Sam was trying to drag me out in the hallway. I wouldn't let him. I just stared blankly at Tyler surrounded by swarming doctors. At one point Sam gave up and just stood there.

I watched his life less face. The face of some one whose seen way to much for someone so young. His tan face palled his bright blond hair limp. The doctors stopped moving.

I felt as though hours had gone by. But It was probably only five minuets, maybe only one. The world speed up again.

"Guys I think we lost him" the doctor wisped holding Tyler's wrist.

That's when I lost it. Walked over to the bed side. Nobody dare stopped me. I drooped to my knees, and grabbed his hand and just stared blankly at his face.

There was know way this just happened. My brothers gone. My family's gone. Gone. All gone. No ones left. This didn't happen. I will wake up and be 16 again. The last 6 years didn't happen. I will wake up to Tyler chucking his pillow at my head and saying "breakfast is ready max! get you lazy arse down stairs before I eat the bacon" and mom and dad would be at the table reading the news paper drinking there coffee. Nothing would be wrong.

But that wasn't happing. A tear slid down my face and fell on Tyler's chest, then the rest came. Tears fell in torrents down my face and on to my dead bother. Sobs racked my body. I sat there on the hard tile hospital floor for what must have been hours in till I was just dry heaving.

I lifted my head to see a curtain pulled across the room separating the two half's, Sam in a chair watching me.

He caught my eyes. "Hey baby, I know how you can take your mined off this situation." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

_**Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,This world you must've crossed... you said...You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,She saidYou don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,**_

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at him, "My brother just dyed and you want me to _do it _with you!" I stared at him in complete disbelief. He seamed taken aback by the fact that I just screamed at him.

"you don't like me for me huh? You little basted!" I was seething by now, my voice getting real low, "You don't frigging care that I just watched my brother die! All you care about is getting in to my paints." I paused for a second "You think the world evolves around you? don't you? You don't have any commitments. You were going to take advantage of the screwed up girl the one tied down, whose probably looking to be screwed, while you can just go screw your self you self less ass!"

By now my whole body was shacking with sobs again.

He's still standing there. I grab the closest thing, a glass of water, and chuck it at him glass and all.

"Get you skinny white ass out of here now!" I screeched. He booked it.

I turned back around to my pail dead brother and collapsed in to a heap half way on the bed and started sobbing again.

I don't know how long I stayed there. I vaguely remember Nudge coming in and just hugging me for a awhile before taking me out to her car an driving me to her house. She told me to shower and I listened my body going on autopilot. After she practically forced food down my thought she lead me to the pull out coach and said good night. I conked out instantly, ready to embrace the numbness of sleep.

**ok that's all that you get for today, I will start typing the next chapter now though, I actually have hope when it comes to updating this one though so be on the look out for the next chapter. And please even if you didn't like it just review and tell me, I would like to know everyone's thoughts on this story, even f you don't have an account you can review anonumisoaly (how ever that is spelt). So good night for now!**

**Oh and please I am looking for a Bata**


	2. Chapter 2

So here's my second update! And I am still looking for a beta!

**My index finger traced the edge of my coffee cup in an endless circle as I sat across form Nudge at the table. **

"**Where was Sam last night Max?, he said he'd be there." nudge asked, it sorta shocked me that she didn't ramble no like normal. **

"**He was there." I answered, my voice soft and weak un like normal. I looked up at Nudge. "All he wanted was to get in to my paints though." I broke down again. Nudge ran over and enveloped me in her arms. 'I have to stop falling apart like this, this is un Maxish' I thought to my self. **

_**Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts acrossAn open field,When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cryWhen they see youYou said...You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,She saidYou don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,**_

"Nudge" I said once my tears slowed "I have to get out of here." I looked her in the eye, "I have to go some were where I can starts over." Nudge just stared back at me still hugging me. "where I can start over and not get sympathy, or be labeled the weirdo girl. I'll go some were like Boston, were know one knows my name." nudges eyes were getting watery. "I have to get out of California, I am tired of the same old thing day in and day out. I have no life now. Your the only thing I have left here." tears were sliding down both or faces by now. "I think I need a new town, new surroundings. I need to leave this place behind. It reminds me of two many things, sad things. I need a sunrise, something new, I dot kneed any more sun sets." still looking in Nudges eyes I added as an after thought, "I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice."

_**She said I think I'll go to Boston...I think I'll start a new life,I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...I think I'll go to Boston,I think that I'm just tiredI think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,**_

Nudge looked me in the eye and asked "You sure?" I nodded my head 'yes'. "Can I visit you?"

"I think I can make an exception for you." I said with a shaky grin.

_**Boston... where no one knows my name... yeahWhere no one knows my name...Where no one knows my name...Yeah Boston...**_

Ok I know that was kinda short but I didn't want to over do ay thing, I will try to update again to day, but I think no matter what I will update tomorrow. Also I am done with the song part so for now on I will own the plot completely… I think… any way tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok I know Its not the next day or the day after for that mater, but I was busy and brake ended, and I have track every day after school, and on Monday I had a track meet. But I didn't forget about you I wrote this all out in school on Tuesday and started typing yesterday at like 9:45 and stopped when I found my self dosing off. So yeah here's the update!**_

_Its been a week , exactly one weak since the last of my small family left me. A week since I broke it off with Sam. A week since I told Nudge that I have to get out of California. Four days science my brothers funeral. _

_Now I am standing in the middle of a very loud, very busy airport, hugging the only person that still cares about me, Nudge. _

"_Promise to e-mail me?" Nudge asked through tears. I took a moment to memorize her futures, that fact that she's nearly as tall as me, her dark brown curly hair, her brownie shaded eyes. I would miss her. A lot._

"_Yes of coarse I will!" My eyes were on the verge of releasing there tears. I held them back, I wanted to look brave for Nudge. I hugged her tighter, "Good bye Nudge" I released her and turned around to walk through the gates that will lead me to the plane and take me all the way across the country. There's no turning back now. _

_

* * *

_

"_A1, A2, B1, B2, C1." I mumbled under my breath as I searched for my seat. "E1, here it is." I plopped down next to the window tossing my stuff next to me. _

_I turned my gaze to the people around me. The Guy in front of me had an mp3 and then there were two old ladies across from him knitting. Knitting? wouldn't the needles be like confiscated or something, those things could be seriously deadly… not that I should know… Then behind me was a woman about my age reading a big fat book. Then a young girl with angelic features, you know long curly blond hair and soft blue eyes perfect skin? Well any ways she was sitting next to the definition of creepy guy. She motioned to the attendant. _

"_Excuse me Mrs.?" The blond girl said "Is there a chance I can move my seat?" the attendant stole a glance at Mr. Creepo. _

"_Of course! There seems to be an empty seat," Her eyes landed on the set with my carry on, "Next to that young lady over there."_

"_Thank you Mrs." The petite girl said jumping out of her seat eager to leave Creepy-McCreep-Creep. I watched her as she made her way across the plane to me. _

"_Hi, My names Angel!" She stated proudly, "The attendant said I could sit here cuz the guy I was next sent out the creep vibes." _

"_Glad to meat you Angle, I'm Max!." Honestly I was glad, she seemed cheerful and I could defiantly use some cheerfulness in my life right now. _

"_So Max your going to Boston?" she asked once she was settled in to her seat . _

"_Yep, I have to get away from California for a long while."_

"_So are you like moving there?" I gave her a nod. "I'm moving too!" She seemed to be happy to be making a friend that will live near her new home, even if the roughly 7 years older than her. _

"_Awesome I'm gunna know some one there!" I said with a smile plastered on my face for the first time in what seemed like forever. "what part of town will you be in?"_

"_My brother said his apartments near the Boston museum of science. I'm going to be living with him because my mom doesn't like watching me." she admitted with a slightly confused look on her face. "I don't get her, its not like I don't listen or misbehave." Angel now had a frown on her face. I didn't get it either, from what I've seen of angle so far she doesn't seem like the one to go looking for trouble either… I wonder what's up her moms butt…_

"_I doubt it has anything to do with you honey." I'm starting to feel like she's my responsibility in away, not a bad one. More like a motherly one. That's new. _

_We talked for the longest time about anything from current events to the guy two seats ahead of us with a pickle shaped head. _

_If I do say so I think I managed to make a friend. Now that's a rare event. Eventually we both zoned out in to our own worlds. _

_

* * *

_

"_Fasten your seat belts and prepare for touch down. We have arrived in Boston Massachusetts." The pilots voice crackled over the loud speakers. Me and Angel exchanged excited glances. The plane made contact with the ground. My new life has official begun!_

_**Please any one tell me if I made Max get over everything way to fast. Well she still inset completely over it but she's acting more like her self again. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Angle grabbed my hand as I swung my carry on bag over my shoulder and practically dragged me off the plan. "I can't wait for you to meet Fang! I wonder if he will let you come over for dinner!" Angle exclaimed in a very excited voice. "I wonder if he looks different I haven't seen him in like forever!"

We passed through the gate in to the air port and Angel started bouncing up and down trying to see over the massive crowd of people leaving the plain. Mr. Creepy walked bye and gave Angel and I a wave. Angel hid behind me, and I put a protective arm around her.

"What are you looking at?" some guy dressed in all black with black hair growled at the creep from heck, and let me tell you emo boy has a nasty glare, but I think mine just might beat it!

"Fang!" Angle yelled and through her self at the tall dark dude. No wonder he seemed so P'ed off he must be her brother… in that second of distraction the creepo deiced it best to leave and hopefully never show his disturbing face any were around here again. 

"I'm glade you got here safely Ange, now who's your friend?" he said releasing her from a tight embrace but still holding her hand. 

"This is Max, she's Moving here from California, I sat with her on the plain, but original I was supposed to sit next to that creep you scared off." Angle stated this all reminding me so much of Nudge back at home. My face must of done something because Fangs face seemed to ask me if I was okay, and I raised the corner of my lip ever so slightly as a yes. He seemed to get it and then let his face slide back to it's flat out emotionless state, except for a little glitter in his eyes that must be from seeing his sister. 

"Fang." He said holding his hand out to shake. I took it

"Maximum, but as Angle said you can cal me Max." I was looking at his eyes, they were the most intriguing shade of onyx. 

"Fang, I was wondering if Max Could come over for dinner?" Angel asked shooting Fang the puppy dog eyes.

"Of coarse Ange, that is if Max wants to." He brought his eyes up to mine clearly waiting for an answer. 

"I would love to! I just have to stop at my new apartment and drop off my stuff."

"Would you like a ride there?" He still held eye contact with me. 

"That would be awesome! It's at J.P. apartments, if you have a clue were that is" His eyes showed slight shock. 

"That's our apartment building." He ever so slightly gestured to Angel with his head, almost imposable to notice to those with out a close eye, witch by the way I do have!

"Um guys we might want to get our luggage back from creepy dude!" Angel piped up. Both of our heads flew to the luggage clam to see Mr. Creep walking away with a pink rolling cart along with my black bag with red spray pant that read MAX. " "Angle go sit on that bench and STAY there." we said simultaneously. Fang and I both started tords (spelling?) the guy, in a casual voice I said "I got the exit." Fang nodded. 

I veered off to the left, the only exit, Fang was approaching the man I have now labeled stocker. He taped him on the shoulder and with my awesome hearing I heard:

"So Max is it?" Fang question creepy stocker glancing at the bag as to indicate that's were he got the name from.

"Um yeah" the guy was sweating bullets he was so scared. I didn't blame him Fang was murderous looking.

"You know my sister has that same pink bag." Fang stated. Stalker chose that moment to dart for the exit that I was stationed at. As he went fly through the exit I grabbed his hood attached to his sweat shirt and he went flying back.

"I do believe that is illegal to leave the airport with some one else's bags" I snarled, glaring at him, making him regret crawling out of which ever rock he was born under. Fang came walking up with security and Angel just then. 

I shoved stalker in to the security guys hands and yanked the luggage bags out of creep-o's hands. " I believe we should be on our way now." and then I turned around an walked out followed by Fang and Angel

We made our way out to the parking lot, by now Fang had taken Angels bag so I had a free hand to shade my eyes from the Boston sun. 

"So witch ones yours?" I asked scanning the parking lot. 

"The black one over there." he pointed. My jaw dropped it was a 2007 BMW M6 convertible. 

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep" he replied popping the "p".

"Awesome." 


	5. Chapter 5

We pulled up in front of a rather large building with ivy growing thickly up the sides. I liked the way it looked, different. New. I jumped out of the car followed by Fang and Angel and ran around back to grab the luggage. There really wasn't much just a bag each. I handed Angels to Fang and grabbed my bag running to the front door eager to see the inside.

The inside was well furnished and looked classy, you know light yellow paint, white trim, shiny counter tops and slightly old fashioned style touch to it.

"Looks like someone's a bit excited huh?" Fang said walking up behind me.

"Yep." I replied, "Just give me a sec, I'm gunna' go get my keys." I said dropping my bag with out a second thought. I walked up to the dude at the front desk and said excuse me trying to get the guys attention he just kept looking at his computer screen. I began hitting the bell over and over again Intel the man looked fairly annoyed in my direction.

"May I help you?" he looked like he was trying relay hard to be polite but his voice still showed annoyance.

"Yes you may. I need my apartment number and key please." I said as sweetly as I could.

"I need your name Ms." he said monotone.

"Maximum Ride, that's spelt with an M" Now I was just trying to get under his skin.

"I knew that Ms." He was glaring daggers at me by this point.

"Then why did you ask?" his face was now red!

"I didn't." Ohh his voice is getting louder, I wonder if I can make him yell…

"I clearly remember you saying 'I need your name Ms.'" I made my voice go all low trying to imitate his voice, "You remember that right?" his face now looked like a tomato!

"Just take these and go bug some one else" he said pinching the bridge of his nose and shoving the keys across the counter roughly in my direction.

"I would love to but you have failed to tell me my room number" I was back to the sweat voice.

"202! Now just leave me alone"

"Thank you…" I looked at his name tag, "Tom!" then I skipped off back to a giggling Angle and a smirking Fang only to hear a big sigh of relief behind me. Ha serves' him right.

"Fang is he always that cranky?" Angle asked looking up at him.

"Actually to days one of his good days."

"Well this shall be interesting then" I said now retrieving my bag from the floor, "he's really going to hate me with in a week."

"Sorry to break it to you Max but I think he already hates you." Angle remarked.

"Well that sucks for him we could have been friends but he had to be rude. So any ways were the heck is room 202?" I replied aiming that last question at Fang.

"This way." He said would it kill him to talk more? We started walking toward the stairs witch, is perfectly fine with me because me plus elevator equals bad claustrophobic reaction.

We came out at the first landing and Fang took us to the first door on the right.

"Here we are."

"Thanks you guys want to come in?"

"Sure." Angle piped up happily well Fang just nodded yes.

"Just warningly I have no clue what it looks like I asked them for a furnished apartment.

"Open the door already !" Angle exclaimed implacental.

"Okay, okay I'm moving!" in inserted the key and started turning it very slowly.

"Max!"

"Fine" I tuned the key significantly faster and then flung the door open. "Happy?"

"Yes." she said smugly. I fished my hand around on the wall Intel it hit the light switch and flicked it on. Wow, they actually know how to decorate, it had a modern adultish them to it with the black and white furniture but it still had hints of color.

"Well make you selves comfortable well I go find the bed room to put my bag away, ill just be a sec."

"Okay" they chorused. I left the room and began opening all the doors with in sight. Closet, bathroom…

"Here it is" I said to my self flipping the light switch on the room was ugly it was like ugly flower wall paper and a matching comforter, and just ugh. I think I actually shuddered, this will have to be redone. I dropped my bag and flipped the switch and left to go find Fang and Angle.

"You ready?" Angle said jumping off the couch very eagerly.

"Yep" I said popping the "P".

"Then why are we standing here I'm hungry" Angle was now jumping up and down.

"Okay lets go before you put a hole in maxes new celing. I bet Iggys alredy cooking dinner." Fang spoke getting off the couch.

"Whoa did the silent Fang just speak more than one centance?" I asked Angle.

"I think he did." she said. Fang rolled his eyes and started for the door,

"Coming." he said tunning around to us.

**Ok I can explain my lack of updates, actually I can't…. if some one would just pm me or email me and remind me to update I would probably post a lot more often… my e-mails **** if any one wants to, but yeah I'm making my self tpe another chapter right now so yeah some one please just e-mail me, sorry guys…**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have cooked and eaten, let the dogs, gotten my mp3 player out, foun out I get to go to an amusement park on Wednesday and am ready to type another chapter lets see if I can get it finished in time to post tomorrow! ****Also remember how I said max has cancer in the first chapter, I kinda forgot were I was going with that plot so max doesn't have cancer and I change that part in the first chapter**

**Wings: ****I do my best with spelling and its my absolutely most struggled with subject in school, and I do use spell check, but my spell check can't check for grammar I do my best and reread it after I type it up but things slip**

**Oh and her is a **_**disclaimer**_** witch I think I have forgotten up in tell this point but James Patterson owns Max, Fang, Angle and any one elect that seems like they were from the book, also the song Boston is written by Augustana **

"Fang were the heck did you put the ketchup and mustard? I thought you learned not to rearrange the kitchen on me!" Came a voice from inside the apartment

"Its on the counter I haven't had a chance to put it away yet!" Fang hollered in to the kitchen. I sent Fang a WTH look. "He's blind." he said casually.

"Then why the heck is he cooking dinner?" I whisper yelled.

"I heard that!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen.

"He's a good cook." Fang answered my question, while tossing his coat on to the couch that resembled mine except his was red.

"Found it." A strawberry blond said walking in to the room holding a jar of mustard.

"Iggy!" Angle squealed and through her self at him.

"How's my favorite little girl doing?" Iggy asked swing her around in a circle before placing her back on the ground.

"So who do we have here?" he asked

"This is Max!" Angle said excitedly. "I'm Iggy and I here your movie in to J.P. apartments, so welcome to the building." Iggy introduced himself, "Oh and if you here a boom that would be me!" Iggy added as sort of an after thought.

"Boom as in explosion, as in boom?" I was scared

"Well what other type of boom is there?" He asked, and he was serious. Make that very scared….

"Angle you should get you stuff situated be fore dinner ok?" Fang asked braking his quite streak.

"Okay, Max do you want to come help me?" Angel gave me the puppy dog eyes, crap I could never resist them when Nudge did them and Angle was no different.

"Why not, call us when dinners ready."

"Will do." Came another shout from the kitchen. Hum Iggy gets around fast…

"This way" Angle said dragging me, dang that girl is strong!

TME LAPS

"DINER." Iggy yelled from the kitchen. Me an Angle dropped the last shirts in to the dresser and bolted out of her room and in to the kitchen ready to stuff our faces. We turned the corner to see a mountain of sliced stake on a platter and a huge pot of mashed potatoes.

"I hope your hungry." Iggy said as he plopped down into his seat.

"Starved." I swear I was about to start drooling, we all took a seat around the table and laded our plates.

Right when I was about to take my first bite I looked up to see every one staring at me, even Iggy and he's blind!

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked

"No we just want to see your face when you take you first bite of Iggy's cooking." Angle said well angelically. I gave then all a look like you guys are crazy and shoved my fork in to my mouth. I swear my eyes must of grown to the size of dinner plates this food was heavenly! I immediately proceed to stuff my face with the wonderful food Iggy made and they all burst out laughing, except Fang he just chuckled.

"That was the best reaction yet!" Angle exclaimed.

"What did her face look like?" Iggy asked eagerly.

"Her eyes widened like a full inch Ig." Fang said humorously.

"And yet another person won over bye the awesomeness of my cooking!" Iggy exclaimed punching the air with his fist before digging in himself.

"I just have one question" I said in between bites, "how dose a blind guy cook better then me?"

"It's because he's Iggy." Angle said through a mouth full of food.

"The one and only!" Iggy stated proudly, "So Max how the heck did you end up here?"

"Well Angle was supposed to sit next to this creep…" and I went on to tell him the whole story with Angle butting in every once in a while to add to the story or to correct me, I event told him about pickle head!

"That guy must of been ready to pee his pants, I wish I was there!" Iggy exclaimed at the end.

"oh and guess what Max did when she got here!" Angle said eagerly as she took her last bite, I swear that's girls a scary eater she almost ate as much as me, actually they all ate a lot there was no left over's, I thought only me and Nudge ate this much!

"What?" Iggy prompted.

"She almost mad Tom explode!" Angle exploded with excitement "It was hilarious his face turned at least five different shades of red! It was awesome! She like walked up to him and said something and he didn't respond and so she rang the bell like a zillion times and he looked over at her and was all like what the heck do you want and she told him and then he looked board and then he was all like ugh, and then max smart mouth him and they talked and his face got redder and then he shouted at her and then she said something else and he shouted again it was so funny, but it was sorta like you had to be there moment!" Angle finished her story sort of panting. She remained me so much of Nudge I so have to introduce the two of them.

"Angle you have to practice, I have a friend in California who could of said that twice as fast and not of lost her breathe." Angle's eyes widened.

"Seriously" she was shocked.

"Yep." I popped the "P" I just love doing that its so much fun to say it like that.

"Waite hold up a sec you seriously did that Max?" Iggy asked sort of shocked.

"Wheal yeah." I said back. Iggy turned to Fang,

"She is definitely a keeper!" it took a lot of restraint to not reach across the table and smack him one. Fang just smirked at Iggy's comment. You know its really easy to forget he's there even though he's right across from me, he's just so darn quiet.

"So who's up for ice cream, my treat?" Fang asked getting up from the table and collecting every ones plates.

"ME!" we all chorused. I think I could get used to Boston.

Ok so any on who didn't read the beginning an should at least read the underlined stuff because it is IMPORTANT! **Also any plot idea's are welcome, I have some but some input would be nice!**


End file.
